Front & Center
by Bergslaw
Summary: Impulse drove her. She didn't think about it, she just reacted. And she put her heart into her words as she tried to convey just who she was, why she was here, and most of all...where this was going.
1. Jane's Confession

Front & Center

"You know this is hard for me," Maura whispered as they sat on the rocks looking out at the ocean. The Jane took a deep breath, it fresh and crisp, Jane was almost certain she could taste fall in the air.

"I know," Jane paused, "But you need to talk to me, Maura. You need to tell me what you are feeling. You can't bottle emotions like they are some kind of fine wine, waiting to be opened for the right occasion." Jane moved closer. She took Maura's hand in her own and softly placed the other on Maura's chin, tilting her head, eyes meeting.

When asked later, Jane would say she wasn't sure what force drove her, but ever so slowly she leaned forward and lightly caressed her lips to Maura's. Their mouths met and for that one moment they forget everything else, everything but each other. Their lips danced in a burning passion, neither willing to let go. Time stopped for both women.

Maura broke away first, regaining her senses she pulled back creating a logical distance between them. A single tear formed in her eyes as she hung her head. She couldn't look up. She suddenly became fascinated with the small gray stone neat her feet.

"Jane," and Jane could hear it in Maura's voice. The 'but', even though Jane was certain Maura felt this pull too, would have bet her life on it, and at times had done just that.

"We can't do this Jane. I can't be with you, not like that," Maura said.

"Do you love me?" Jane asked softly.

"Why are you doing this?" Nothing about this was rational. Jane was acting neither reasonable nor sound.

"Do you love me?" Jane asked again, this time with a hint of fear, and pride in her voice. What if she had been wrong, misunderstanding everything they had been sharing? The hugs, the embraces, the nights spent together outside of work, away from the world, just the two of them. No. No Jane was certain she wasn't wrong.

"Yes," she said softly, "You know I love you, Jane. You're my best friend. This is ridiculous. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Do I look crazy to you Maura?"

"No. No you appear quite lucid."

"It isn't as silly as you think it is," Jane said proudly.

"This won't happen. I can't!" Maura said adamantly. "I can't."

"Why is that? Why is it that you look everywhere for love, but you won't look right in front of you? Don't you see? I've been here all along?" Jane asked. Her eyes pleaded with Maura to understand.

"It's not that simple, Jane. I don't want…I can't. I don't know what to say?"

"At least I know you love me," Jane said softly. She felt triumphant in that small area. Jane stood. She took a breath and closed her eyes, centering herself. Slowly, she turned and began to walk.

"Where are you going? Are you running from me already?" Maura called out. She was so angry; she could feel it to her core. How dare Jane kiss her, proclaim her love, and then just walk away.

"I'm not running. I'm walking. Sooner or later you will figure out what you want, Maura. I just hope it won't be too late," Jane said. She'd had enough of the games, the half truths. Maura needed to decide who and what she wanted. And for the first time in her life, Jane wasn't going to let herself be played. Not by a man. Not by her job. And not by Maura.

"I never…" she began to say before she realized she was standing alone. All alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sleep came to Jane easily that night. It seemed as though a small burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Jane knew she had loved Maura for some time. In fact, she was certain that she had loved her the first time they had met. It wasn't just because she was beautiful. Jane genuinely loved Maura for the woman she was. Her smart intellect. Her cunning way with words, her dedication to her work, friends, family. Jane loved all of her.

Jane had planned to tell her for a long time how he felt, but it never seemed right. But today at the beach as they walked, laughed, and shared dreams she knew it was the right time.

The kiss she had not planned for. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But Maura actually kissed her back. Jane didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't that, no, she kissed her back.

Kissed.

Oh what a kiss.

That kiss sent her mind whirling. Sure she had kissed plenty of people in her time, well okay, not plenty but more than enough…but none of them she wanted with both her mind and soul, none she loved like this. Tomorrow would surely be an interesting day indeed Jane thought as she closed her eyes and relished in the moment of the kiss. Sweet dreams would grace her this evening, no doubt about it.

Maura knocked at Jane's door. It had to have been after 2 in the morning. Jane answered surprised to see Maura standing there still dressed in the clothes she had worn that day. "Maura?" Jane rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't asleep.

"We need to talk Jane. Now," Maura said walking into Jane's apartment. Jane could tell by her friends expression this was nowhere near an open debate. Maura knew she needed to speak to Jane now, while the thoughts and feelings of this whole event were still fresh in her mind.

Tbc…

So what do you think? Keep going with it? Did you like it? Please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Maura's Confession

Front Center 2 fin

How could Jane have just kissed her like that? What had she hoped to accomplish? One minute they are talking about life, and the next Jane had asked her if she believed in love at first sight. She was so taken back she had giggled. She knew she had hurt Jane's feelings but did not understand why. If only she had known. She thought back to the conversation.

_ "Why love at first sight?" she asked evenly._

_ "Oh I see, don't believe in that stuff huh?" Jane asked looking a little hurt._

_ "You're serious aren't you?"_

_ "Very," Jane replied. She took Maura's hand in her own and began to explain what love felt like. And how she believed in soul mates._

_ "I know what a soul mate is. And I know how love feels. I don't need you to explain it," she said laughing."Scientifically speaking I'm not sure if I believe in a soul."_

_ "I believe you're mine." There. Jane had said it. No more games. No more lies. Just truth. Now, would Maura play along was the question. _

_ "You do," she replied, "and how did you come to that conclusion?"  
"Simple," Jane said softly, "I love you. Do you love me?"_

_ "What?" Maura asked caught off guard by this whole conversation._

_ "Tell me what you think about me, about us," Jane asked, "do you believe in us?"_

"You wanted to see me," Jane asked. Maura had just been standing in her room office looking blankly ahead. Maura drifted back into reality and looked up to see Jane standing there.

"Thanks for coming down," she said softly.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk. I can't sleep till we get this somewhat straightened out," she said looking down at her feet, "you weren't having the same trouble."

"No. In fact I haven't slept better," Jane answered.

"Why did you do that yesterday, Jane?"

"Because I wanted to," Jane said flatly, "I've wanted to for a real long time."

"Oh," she said not expecting the truth.

"I am sorry I went about doing it the way I did, but I am not sorry for kissing you," she said taking Maura's her hand in her own.

"What do we do now?"

"Whatever we want. That is the beauty of it. It is out there now. I am tired of running from you. I am tired of running from my feelings," she said moving closer. Jane wrapped her arms around her and gave Maura a warm hug.

Maura felt her love.

"I do you know," Maura said leaning her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Believe in you," she answered softly.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about…" Jane began to say. Maura cut her off my placing two fingers to her lips.

"And I do love you," Maura said, leaning forward she replaced her fingers with her lips.

Jane closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was too amazing, the feelings and sensations running through her body. It had been too long. Maura pulled away from Jane for a moment. She looked into Jane's eyes. "I'm the one you love? I'm the one you want?" It was a simple question and Jane knew it meant everything. Maura dealt with facts and numbers.

Jane closed her eyes and nodded her head. The sensation of Maura in her arms was overwhelming. Heart racing, Jane smiled and opened her eyes. She let out a soft cry and said, "I've loved you for so long Maura."

How could Maura deny Jane? How could she turn away, when deep down she knew she felt the same.

Maura's heart raced as she looked into Jane's loving and adoring eyes. "Please forgive me Jane, for not seeing it sooner. I was so confused. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you," Maura said touching her cheek.

She could feel the warmth radiating there. Jane felt tears creep down the side of her face. Maura wiped them and continued, "I've always know what was in my heart Jane. I was just too afraid to face it. I'm not scared anymore. I know who I want and what I want. If you'll still have me that is?" Maura asked. Maura was so close to Jane now, Jane could feel her warm breath on her lips.

The kiss was unlike any either woman had experienced before. It sent a shock through both of them "Don't leave," Jane said pulling Maura's lips to her own for a kiss.

"It's you. It's always been you." Maura whispered. "I'm through running from my feeling. I'm through running from you Jane. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything."

A wave of desire surrounded her as the never known such pleasure of being with someone you love surfaced. There was nothing to do but surrender.

"Let's get out of here," Jane said looking around the office, realizing for the first time they'd just declared their love for each other at the station. "Walls have ears here."

"Let's go home," Maura said taking Jane's hand.

Closing the door behind them to Jane's apartment, Maura could only moan softly with the feeling of Jane's hands touching her. Every ounce of her was on fire for Jane Rizzoli.

Maura's hands began to explore Jane's side. Jane's own soft moans encouraged her exploration. Jane could feel her legs go weak under Maura's touches. It was both amazing and moving and Jane never knew she could feel like this.

Moving to the bed, they leaned back as their bodies connected completely for the first time, in such an intimate way. The complete contact between the two sent shocks of pleasure to places that lay dormant. Breathing ragged as lips sought out lips and hands sought out curves. Maura's hands explored every inch and beautiful angle of Jane's lean long body. She wanted to memorize all the placed that brought this woman pleasure, wanted to study her.

Clothing was tossed aside. Now, it was about pure pleasure derived from love. Each woman wanted to give and receive.

"Oh Jane," Maura moaned as Jane lowered her head to Maura's exposed breasts, "yes…that feels so good."

Jane herself, was full of longing. She wanted this to be perfect for both of them, craving and yearning for Maura's touch. She moved back up Maura and nipped at her lips, and as they parted, Maura matched her kiss her kiss. The fever between the two was out of control. It was as if months of pent of sexual tension was being released in one night and they loved it. Want.

That's what this was.

Pure want.

Maura rolled Jane over and now was on top. There was no retreat from this passionate embrace, and both women knew it. Maura rocked against Jane. Jane's soft moans expressed to Maura the urgency. This moment would not be a slow loving night of passion…this would be fast and heated and earth shattering.

Jane gave in to the tender motion. Her body shivered, leaving no doubt that she was Maura's completely and utterly. Tonight there would be no doubts. Each woman had something to say, and they were going to say it loud and clear.

Maura moved into Jane, their hips thrusting and fingers caressing. Words of love and endearment mixed regularly with cries of passion. Maura felt Jane's breath become ragged, as she too was close to experiencing this plea for want.

"Look at me Jane," Maura said moving into her. Jane opened her eyes. "I want to see you," Maura said. It was coming now, and she could feel Jane below her.

"Oh God Maura…yes!" Jane moaned out going over the boundary of time and space.

"Yes Jane, yes!" Maura called out along side of her, every nerve in her body tingling. They kept moving, afraid to stop. Grinding, and loving, and kissing. Finally, their passion spent, at least temporarily, the pair rested in comfortable silence as the cool breeze from the open window blew in and caressed their sweat sheered bodies.

"That was amazing," Maura said smiling, her arm wrapped around Jane's waist.

"Amazing indeed," Jane laughed.

"I love you Maura," Jane said again.

"I love you too Jane," Maura smiled.

"You're so beautiful," Maura said holding on tighter than before. "And I never want to let you go."

The End


End file.
